1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low insertion force connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a low insertion force connector (a so-called LIF connector) which includes a lever member that is attached to a terminal storage body such as a housing to be rotatable and reduces a fitting operation force of an electrical connection target with respect to a counterpart connector by a rotation operation of the lever member (in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-149420 and No. 2005-11647). For example, in this kind of low insertion force connector, the terminal storage body is fixed to a counterpart part (a counterpart connector or the like) by screw-fixing.
Incidentally, there is a case in which the electrical connection target of the low insertion force connector is, for example, a driving device of a vehicle provided with an inverter or a motor. In this case, there is a possibility that an external force such as a vibration may be transmitted from the driving device to the low insertion force connector. Further, there is also a possibility that an external force is transmitted from an electric wire drawn out from the terminal storage body to the low insertion force connector. Thus, there is a concern that the lever member of the low insertion force connector may rattle with respect to the terminal storage body in accordance with the input of the external force.